Clifford Michaels (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Morgan MacNeil Hardy (adopted father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco, California | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Handlebar moustache | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Probably San Francisco | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Steve Leialoha; Bruce D. Patterson | First = Spider-Woman Vol 1 33 | Quotation = Die! And take your avocado toast-flavored, duck-faced narcissism with you! | Speaker = Turner D. Century | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Vol 2 9 | HistoryText = Clifford F. Michaels was the son of a chauffeur who worked for millionaire Morgan MacNeil Hardy. Hardy had seen the 1906 San Francisco Earthquake and was responsible for much of the rebuilding of the city. He was ashamed at the "degeneration of manners and mores" in the following decades, specially since the beginning of World War I. Hardy tried to foster a movement in favor of traditional values, but he failed. By that time, Michaels's father had died and Hardy took young Clifford as a foster son. He tried to teach him of the moral and values of the first years of the 20th century and, to do so, he restricted Clifford's access to the "outside world". Thus, Clifford Michaels had been raised to believe in the moral and values of the beginning of the 20th century. As an adult, he discovered how far his ideas were from the real world, and he soon began to hate the social changes. He then tried to impose those values in the modern world using the alias of Turner D. Century. He had a hairstyle from the 1900s, including a handlebar moustache, and dressed in a costume popular among middle-class young men in the year 1900 in the U.S.: Straw boater hat, striped green jacket and white trousers. He attacked things and people representing the object of his hatred. He firstly tried to "clean" San Francisco, but was stopped by Spider-Woman. Although mentally unstable, Michaels was deemed a criminal (perhaps because he would have an easy time escaping from a mental asylum, and thus was sent to jail). He nevertheless escaped and developed the "Horn of Time", intending to kill everyone under 65 years old in New York City. He was opposed by Spider-Man and Dominic Fortune, but had a chance to blow the horn. Fortunately, the horn did not work as was intended, and nobody was killed. Michaels was sent to jail, but was eventually paroled or escaped. He was contacted by Gary Gilbert, a former costumed criminal turned into business agent for criminals. Gilbert was worried about the Scourge of the Underworld, a masked figure who was killing costumed criminals such as Gilbert and Century. Gilbert organized a meeting in the The Bar with No Name, Medina County, Ohio, to discuss potential counter-attacks. As the Scourge was known to use weapons instead of powers, weapons were to be left at the door. During the meeting, Century was impressed by the quantity and power of the previous victims. However, the Scourge infiltrated in the meeting disguised as the bartender and shot down all the seventeen criminals (including Century) wielding a cut-down .50 sub-machine gun in each hand. Michaels's corpse, along with some of the other victims of that massacre, were recovered by genetics master Arnim Zola. Zola cloned Michaels and the other criminals to use them as pawns, but all of the clones were eventually killed by mercenary-with-a-mouth Deadpool. Michaels himself, however, was later resurrected by the Hood along with sixteen of Scourge's other victims in order to try to kill the Punisher. The Hood told the resurrected villains that they would die if they didn't kill Punisher in 30 days and convinced them that it was actually Punisher who killed them disguised as the Scourge. What became of Michaels is unknown as he wasn't shown again during the Dead End story arc. He was resurrected by Dormammu and attacked San Francisco again, but got thwarted by Superior Spider-Man. | Powers = None | Abilities = He seems to have some knowledge of history and some skill for invention (or access to some contact with these abilities). | Strength = He has the normal strength of a man his age, height and built who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flying Bicycle Built for Two, which flew due to unknown methods. | Weapons = * Flamethrower umbrella with a short range * Horn of Time, originally intended to kill everyone under 65 with ultrasonic waves. Due to Michaels's limited grasp of technology, it only knocked down everyone under 65 in a limited area. | Notes = *It's highly likely that Michaels survived Hood's 30-day deadline since Daken killed Punisher in the end. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased